


That Tangles Me (To Keep Me Alive)

by MayQueen517



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (not related to the relationship between Han and Lando), Chewbacca has to deal with these idiots, Han helps, Heist fic, Lando doesn't just get mad he gets everything, M/M, Original Character: Glossen, Original Character: Lawdon Beagood, Themes of dubious consent, and a few original characters - Freeform, thanks first wives club, which is the story of Han's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: Lando gets double-crossed in a deal and enlists Han and Chewbacca's help to get everything. It's probably all downhill from there."So you're going to get even, right?" Han asks as Lando smirks, an idea picking it's way to the front."Baby," Lando says as Han grimaces reflexively, "I'm getting everything."





	That Tangles Me (To Keep Me Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a response to a dialogue prompt! The prompt in question, from a lovely anon, was "You can't be serious!" and it spawned from there. I wrote this over the course of the last year and I only managed to finish it completely over the last few days. 
> 
> Thank you, so so so much to my dear friends xandri, who was directly responsible for cheer-leading and encouragement (as always), and SeamstressShanked for giving it a much needed second set of eyes (as well as help with the title)!
> 
> The title is from the INXS song Mystify. 
> 
> Content Note: There is a situation herein that verges on dubious consent, as well as harassment. The situation is brief and no character is harmed. I simply wanted to warn so that you can make your own decision. For more details, please see the end notes.

It was a bad job from the beginning and Lando should have known it would end with screaming frustration. Maybe a few histrionics, a little veiled threat or two; the idea that _this_ particular off-world casino shouldn't be visited again.

Lando didn't expect the subject of these frustrations to be himself. He supposes that's what he gets for messing with a spoiled lesser son of a Baron who owns a casino and is obsessed with ancestral lines and hierarchy.

"Oh, come on, Calrissian," smirks the Baron's son, nasty and smug as he straightens his glove in a disaffected manner, "you couldn't possibly have thought I'd pay a criminal to retrieve those goods."

"Funny, I thought that's exactly what you were going to do," Lando says, fingering the blaster hidden under his cape. He wishes, not for the first time, that he had the support of someone like Ell-Three or even Crimson Dawn to back him up. He spent years fostering that respect and getting out from under Crimson Dawn (and who knew where they were these days? He's heard rumors but nothing worth getting himself involved in _that_ mess again), but he can't deny it would be useful now.

"But who would believe you? Everyone here knows what you're like, Calrissian," he says, waving the security droids over. There's a crowd watching now, murmuring under the sound of the nearby races. Lando refuses to retreat until it looks dire, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Honorable?" he responds, flippantly, shooting a wink at the crowd, getting a round of titters in response, "Dashing?"

Lawdon Beagood is the second son of a forgotten Baron and if he were a better person, Lando would almost pity him. Yet, he's a spoiled brat who's dangerous and, it seems, someone who would cheat Lando out of his well-deserved payment.

"Under arrest," Beagood says, a nasty grin stretching his sallow face.

* * *

 

Lando is in trouble.

His ship limps along, stumbling out of hyperspace before he can breathe easy. His cape has a rip down the side, scorched away from where he tried to avoid a blaster bolt. Beagood's people fired on his ship after firing on him and now he's drifting.

Of the damage taken, he could deal with shutting down certain bays, limping into a safe port (Maz's is always a safe bet). But, Beagood took sadistic pleasure in opening fire and now his comm lines are shot and Lando can smell the tang of leaking fuel even here in the ship.

If he had Ell-Three here, he could have her pilot a course without worrying that it would use up too much fuel. And sure, he could do the calculations himself, but Lando suspects that Beagood's last shot took out the navigation computer. It seems likely, given the smoke curling through the hold.

Without navigation, he is a sitting duck

It's time, he thinks mournfully, for drastic measures.

Lando groans, side aching as he starts industriously stripping wires. He doesn't think about what Ell-Three would have to say about his haphazard job. He can imagine the derision in her tone before she took over. He huffs through the imagined conversation, pulling himself back to the task at hand. He reroutes his transmission receiver line, ignoring the blisters that form on his fingers from his hasty work.

There's more smoke curling its fingers around his ankles and his head is swimming. His side feels hot and cold when he chances a look down. He's surprised to see his shirt (turquoise shimmersilk, brand new, custom made - he's going to kill that bratty Baron's son) is now soaked in blood.

He swallows hard, thinking about drastic measures and desperate situations. He connects the last lines; waiting for the answering crackle of a live comm line.

"Merchant's Harmony to Millennium Falcon, do you copy?" he asks, leaning against the console, hearing a faint ringing down the line. He hisses as he shifts, pulling his cape off and pressing it to his side. He hates to ruin a custom piece, but needs must and all that.

"Merchant's Harmony to Millennium Falcon, are you there?"

Silence.

His ship flashes a low fuel light at him, the orange glow lighting the cockpit ominously. Lando closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, picking up the comm unit.

"Merchant's Harmo-"

"Yeah, yeah, I read you," Han drawls down the line, static hushing his voice at the end. Lando doesn't acknowledge the immediate relief as soon as he hears Han's voice. "Who in the seven hells is this?"

"Han, it's Lando. I'm in a bit of a bind and could use a pick-up," Lando says, closing his eyes against the relief as he presses the cape closer. The air has grown thicker in the cockpit and Lando doesn't acknowledge as comm crackles.

"Did one of your capes fit wrong or something?" Han asks snidely and Lando hates him on principle.

"Hilarious, Solo. I'm dead in the water and my ship's catching fire," Lando says plainly. He wishes, for once, that he had made more friends than people he had double-crossed the least.

This time, the crackle is louder, as if Han was leaning closer to the comm, "Coordinates?"

Lando will never tell Han that the relief that thrums through him is breath-taking as he rattles the coordinates off.

"How much fuel you got left?" Han asks; Chewbacca roars in the background as Lando sinks into his copilot's chair.

"Not enough," Lando says, exhaustion weighing him down. He checks and grimaces, head aching. "I can put on the survival suit, shut down power to everything but life support to save fuel but that won't give me long."

"Long enough," Han says as Lando grimaces, peeling the cape away to examine the blast on his side.

"Long enough to freeze, you mean."

"It'll be long enough," Han says, firm. "Gives me long enough to get to you. We're not far out. Hang on, okay?"

Lando mumbles something affirmative into the comm. He tosses it down amid the crackle of Han's voice growing panicked. Lando stumbles into the hold, searching for his survival suit. Enough to keep his core warm; enough to filter out some of the worst of the smoke that's filling the hold. He struggles into it, gritting his teeth against a yell as his side protests.

He slots the helmet into place as he stumbles back to the cockpit, breathing stale, but fresh air. His head throbs as though it's in a vice and he can hear his heartbeat pounding like waves crashing on Savareen. Lando watches the lights dim on his panel as he shuts everything but the most basic of life support off; a chill shudders through him.

Han's voice on the comm is a bare echo as he closes his eyes, dimly aware that he's going into shock and unable to do anything about it.

* * *

 

He wakes up to the rumble of a ship that is as familiar as his own wardrobe. Lando looks around blearily, scrubbing a hand over his face. There's a heavy bandage over his side; the pull that tells him someone applied some synth-skin as he sits up. He's shirtless, but that's to be expected as he sees his torn and bloody cape and shirt.

"Merchant's Harmony was a shit name for a ship, you know," Han says from the doorway, arms crossed casually. Lando looks over to him, taking the sight in for a moment. The smears of blood on Han's shirt cause Lando's stomach to flip as he looks away.

"I'll have you know it was poetic," Lando manages as Han snorts, throwing a spare shirt at him. It hits Lando in the face and falls to his lap.

"Chewie's got your stuff packed up. We're gonna stow the ship with Maz. You owe me," Han says, skimming his hand over the bare skin of Lando's back as he walks past. A shiver slips over his skin like the shirt he pulls on and Lando sighs hard.

"Yeah, I know," Lando says. Han turns, tossing him a few meal packs, as Han turns serious, sitting beside him.

"So what happened? Kiss the wrong hand? Someone step on your cape?"

Lando rolls his eyes, shoveling food into his mouth as Han chatters beside him. He lets it wash over him, a buzz of background noise. He becomes aware that the scent of an electrical fire has followed him from his ship.

"I got cheated out of a score and the little bastard almost killed me, Han," Lando says shortly. Han hisses in sympathy and Lando will never, ever admit that what he feels is affection.

"So you're going to get even, right?" Han asks as Lando smirks, an idea picking it's way to the front.

"Baby," Lando says as Han grimaces reflexively, "I'm getting everything."

* * *

 

Lando uses the sonic as much as he can, getting the worst of the grime off of him as he steps out into Han's quarters. Han's sitting on the bed, leg curled under him, the other stretched out. He's got two datapads in front of him and goes between them as Lando pulls on loose pants.

"Are you reading inheritance laws?" Lando asks, bewildered as Han lifts the 'pads, making room for Lando.

"I've met that little prick Beagood before. He had an older brother," Han says, "died from some sickness. Went quick. Whole planet thinks his kid brother did it. Figured it'd be better to know what you're taking."

"That's. Well," Lando says, stymied for once as Han smirks at him.

"C'mon, sweetheart, I'm not as dumb as I look. You can't destabilize a whole planet for a grudge match." Han leans back, bare torso gleaming under the lights as Lando arches an eyebrow as Han smirks.

"What'd you haul for him anyway?" Han asks, picking up a 'pad as Lando sighs.

"Some wines way out of his price range. Top shelf whiskey, other luxuries. I figured I'd take that and whatever gold he's got stashed away."

"How do you know he's got a stash?" Han asks as Lando snorts, leaning over to reach for the first 'pad. There's blocks of text, all dealing with the inheritance laws of the Beagood family. It isn't that Lando doesn't expect it from Han; in his experience, Han flies by the seat of his pants.

"Played sabacc against him a few times. Won some, lost some," Lando says shrugging. His side pulls where the synth-skin is still integrating, making him wince. Han hums lightly, looking over the 'pad before he turns his off, tossing it down.

"You win fair and square or did you have an array up the sleeve?"

"Baby, I always have an array up the sleeve," Lando says, making Han snort. Rolling his eyes, Lando doesn't respond as he leans back, hissing at the pain in his side. "I didn't cheat against Beagood because he's unpredictable. Guy like you? You might be mad, you might be up for a rematch. Guy like Beagood? Might be up for a rematch, might have me shot."

"You scared of him?"

"Wary, more like," Lando allows as Han shrugs. He shifts around, laying on the pillows as Lando watches him, legs knocking into Han's.

"You got a plan?"

"I've got an idea," Lando admits, letting Han pull on his arm until they're laying side-by-side. Sluggish interest peaks through Lando only to recede in the face of pain and exhaustion.

"Get some rest. We'll make a plan tomorrow," Han suggests. Lando eyes him, curious. Han makes a face, shrugging.

"You're being awfully nice."

"I'm always nice!" Han protests, insulted as Lando snorts, letting himself relax and settle under the bedding.

"I'm not gonna be a Bantha's ass when you almost died. Kriff, Lando," Han says finally. Lando has a moment of remembering the way Han had looked after Qi'ra. He remembers the way he'd looked at Beckett; at the heart of it, Han cares for the people around him. Even those who might cross him.

Lando doesn't know what to make of that, not with Han warm at his side, offense radiating off of him. Lando eases himself up, biting back a gasp as it pulls on his side. He looks at Han, seeing some of the annoyance fade when they meet eyes.

"I know," Lando says. Han rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to say something before Lando covers it with his own. Kissing Han is easy, like playing sabacc against Han. Han shifts closer, warm skin pressing against Lando's, making some of the ache from his side fade away. Pulling away, Lando lays back, grimacing.

"Not your best idea, huh?" Han asks, smug as Lando rolls his eyes.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Han," Lando says. He shifts so that he's pressed against Han, seeking heat and comfort as he drifts off.

* * *

 

In the end, it takes a few coded messages between himself and Glossen - a Falleen who works at Beagood’s favorite casino. She tells him about the uniforms required and it just so happens that she has the direct comm-link for the supplier.

It's a few jumps away and all it will take is convincing Chewbacca that the detour is necessary.

"Look, Chewie, if I want this to work, it has to be convincing," he says as Chewbacca grumbles. Lando looks at him, pleading, before Chewbacca huffs.

"Besides, do you really want to miss the look on Han's face at the costume?" Lando asks, showing him the holos from the supplier. Lando shouldn't be looking forward to the outrage that Han will surely fly into but a man has to get his amusement somehow.

Chewbacca pauses, looking it over before he growls at Lando, poking a large finger at him in admonishment even as he taps out the coordinates. Lando can hear the soothing hum of what's left of Ell-Three selecting the best course possible.

"I know, I know. I'm a pain in a Bantha's hide," Lando says, holding his hands up, "but I need something else from you."

Chewbacca moans in annoyance, kicking the co-pilot's chair as Lando lowers himself, grinning now.

"Here's what I was thinking," Lando says, leaning back, holding court as they dart through hyperspeed lanes.

* * *

 

"You can't be serious," Han says, staring at the package that Lando tosses onto the table in the Hold. Chewbacca laughs, a chuffing sound that makes Lando grin at him. A few days of planning have all paid off and Lando has been waiting to show this part of his plan off.

"Try me, flyboy," Lando says, smirking.

"Why do _I_ have to?" Han whines as Chewbacca chortles harder, pawing through the paper used to wrap the costume up. He holds part of the veil up, wailing in delight; attempting to measure it up against Han's face before Han slaps at him, scowling. Lando enjoys the outrage on Han's face as he finally gets a good look at the full costume. 

It's like a fine wine set out to breathe, opening up to richer flavors.

"Well, Han," Lando says, mispronouncing his name to watch him grit his teeth. It's still gratifying, "Chewbacca's graciously agreed to be the muscle. I'm the brains, so that makes you the face of this whole operation."

Han grins slowly. His hands slip through gold synth-silk that Lando had bought to match the other servers at the casino. Making friends with Glossen at Beagood's had been the work of a few kind words and an idea floated down a comm. It hadn't taken much to bring her in on the plan. And if it means giving up a part of his score for that, well, it's worth it in the end.

"So I'm the beauty of the operation?"

"Baby, if that helps you squeeze that ass into that costume, then by all means," Lando says, spreading his hands out, smirking.

* * *

 

They debate the details of the plan for hours. Chewbacca gives up an hour in, retreating to the cockpit to escape. Han is nothing if not determined as they argue. He's good at the angles and likes an escape plan. If they pull it off (and here, Lando allows doubt to slip in), it'll be something to crow over later. If they fail, well.

Lando doesn't think about failure.

His side still pulls a little, but the synth-skin has integrated nicely. Soon, it'll match the rest of his skin but for now, the texture is smooth like a burn and Han can't stop himself from touching it. He acts like he's checking it over (as if he's such an expert) but Lando doesn't mind Han's hands on him.

Sitting on the floor of the Captain's quarters, he pores over the plans for the casino. He can hear the clattering and cursing as Han tries on the synth-silk costume. Lando thinks over the plan, wondering if he should have asked someone else to help him out on this job. Another independent contractor - someone who he doesn't have any history with. But there are only a few others he'd trust at his back for this job than Han and Chewbacca.

In another life, that would be annoying.

"Fly-boy, do you need some help?" Lando asks, hauling himself off of the floor. He steps around the abandoned piles of clothing with a wrinkled nose.

"I swear to all the little gods, if you come in here, I will end you," Han threatens. He sounds out of breath as Lando arches an eyebrow at the closed door. It rattles as if Han's slammed into it and Lando sighs.

"Han, just come out here and we'll figure it out," he says, stepping back. There's silence from the other side of the door before it slides open. Han stands before him, hands on his hips haughtily as he tilts his head back in challenge.

"Great idea, this," he says, motioning to himself. Lando can't find any words for a moment. He's stunned into silence for one of the first times in recent memory.

The shirt slides over Han's shoulders as though it has a mind of it's own. Lando finds a smirk easing onto his face as he takes in the synth-silk pants.

Han, for all his faults, has great legs and the synth-silk clings to them for the briefest moments. It's obscene, in a way, as Han watches Lando. It shouldn't work, is the thing. Han isn't the slip of a young man who would usually pull these on for a job. He's broad; he almost doesn't fit into the pants or the shirt. But for some reason (Han would say his natural charm), he's pulling this particular costume off. Worse yet, he seems to know it. He cocks his hip and leans against the door, smirking back at Lando.

"Like what you see, Calrissian?"

"You're infuriating," Lando hisses, dragging him into a bruising kiss. He feels rather than hears Han inhale sharply before Han's surging against him. They kiss messily for a moment, biting at each other's lips before Lando even dares to slide an arm around Han's waist, holding him tighter. He hauls him closer, sliding his free hand into Han's hair, holding tightly. Han gasps, arching into him desperately. >

They rut against each other, Lando pressing Han against the wall, trapping him in place. Han gasps, tossing his head back as Lando grinds against him. The synth-silk strains across his thighs and now his cock and Lando groans at the sight.

"If you even _think_ about ruining this synth-silk, I will kill you," Lando rasps as Han chokes out a laugh, rolling his hips. It's a full-on undulation that Lando wants to know where Han learned to do it and if he can do it for the con. It's a question for later though as Han drags him back into a biting kiss.

"Better get it off of me, then," Han says, impishly. Lando rolls his eyes, latching onto the spot on Han's neck that makes him shudder every single time. Han's moans, trailing off into a gasp as Lando grazes his teeth against his pulse point. Lando feels Han's hands tighten on his shoulders, fingers skidding against Lando's skin. Han pulls him closer even as Lando pulls back.

"Don't move," Lando says, meeting Han's eyes as he drops to his knees. He takes the synth-silk pants with his drop in a smooth motion, letting Han step out of them. Han's the one to go quiet this time as Lando grips his thighs, urging them apart a bit more before he takes Han into his mouth. His fingers leave reddened marks in his wake, small reminders that Lando was here. They'll turn into small bruised points that Lando will catch Han pressing later. He hates to admit it's alluring how easy Han bruises; something in the easy possession of it all.

For once, Han is quiet, save for the choked sound that wells up from his throat. It's a catch in his throat as his head slams back against the wall. Lando watches him, letting the sight fan his own desire as Han's mouth falls open and an indecent, wrecked noise spills forth. The sound bolts through Lando, desperation spurring him on as he holds Han in place.

He would usually, at this point in the evening, take his time and wind Han up. It's always been fun in the past, but something is urging him forward. He bobs his head, curling his tongue around Han's cock and taking him further. Han's gasping a soft plea, eyes screwing shut as he fights the urge to thrust.

Lando likes this part best; taking Han apart is as satisfying as sliding into cool sheets on a hot night. He falls apart so nicely, Lando thinks, swallowing around him and holding Han's thighs just a bit tighter as Han surges against him. He tastes bitter and the skin of his thighs is soft against Lando's hands. His calluses catch on the hair there and it isn't until Lando ghosts a hand over Han's balls that Han moans, loud and wanton.

"Lando, please," he says softly, panting as sweat curls the hair hanging into his eyes. Lando looks up at him, calculated for the best image, sure, but unable to look away from Han asking for what he wants without any artifice. Lando pulls away, hearing Han whine preemptively.

He takes him all the way down this time, pleased that Han doesn't have time to muffle his moans. Lando swallows around him, eyes shutting at the sensations and the scent of Han's sweat. Lando's skin is prickling with sweat and his knees are starting to ache but he's not done. Han writhes under him, soft vocalizations falling from Han's mouth as he gets closer and closer to his own peak. He grips Lando's shoulders tight, as if he's anchoring himself. Tremors wrack Han as he comes, tremors that pass through to Lando, as if they were his own.

Lando coaxes him through it as Han whines, soft and dazed as the expression on his face. Lando's own cock strains against his pants and Lando ignores it to help Han slide to the ground. Han comes back to himself, casting a glance Lando's way as Lando deliberately readjusts himself, catching Han's eyes, smirking.

"See something you like, Solo?" he asks, hoarsely as Han growls, tackling him back to the floor.

* * *

The thing about synth-silk is that when done properly, it clings to the best features of a person. For example: the cape that Lando chooses for this job is a turquoise synth-silk (so close to the ruined shimmersilk shirt left behind on the Falcon). It's edged with a deep copper that Lando knows sets off his own dark skin as well as Chewbacca's fur.

Glossen, a tall, dark haired Falleen gives him his credits and the passcode to the exits all at the same time as she welcomes him to Beagood's casino. She meets his eyes and glances up to Chewbacca, lingering with a smile before she glances over Lando's shoulder. She welcomes the next person in line as Lando turns, walking into the casino.

Nearby, Han moves through the crowd as though he was born to this. Han's good at this part of the job, making people like him. The synth-silk clings to his ass and thighs and Lando can never let Han know how much he likes the way it looks. The gold of the fabric catches the light like the blonde hair on his chest.

The deal is painfully easy to set up. Beagood is embarrassingly eager to engage in a rematch that is more about showing off his wealth. He's impressed by the way that Lando's bounced back and even more impressed at Chewbacca looming behind him.

"I figured after our last meeting, you wouldn't be so keen to have a rematch," Beagood says, sneering as he bets large and recklessly. Lando's played a few games with Beagood by now and knows that the smaller he bets, the better his hand is. Lando isn't impressed.

The upside is that Beagood is easily distracted.

Lando keeps an eye on Han, watching the awkward undulations that leave him and his table laughing. It's charming more than awkward and Lando watches the patron tuck a few more credits to the reader around Han's waist. Han smiles at the patron, winking. It should be ridiculous, Han pretending to be a server. Instead, it is a glimpse at a life Han might have had at one point.

The dim lights in the bar catch on the synth-silk as Han turns. The gauzy fabric around his thighs (strong and easily bruised, Lando remembers) shivers from the movement as a cleared throat brings Lando back to the game at hand.

"See something you like, Calrissian?" Beagood asks, smirking. It's been a galactic month since their last encounter (a month spent planning this job and others). Lando hates Beagood with all the force of a maelstrom. The little upstart isn't worth the bantha spit on a speeder and Lando is going to ruin him.

Chewbacca rumbles from behind Lando, warning, and in any other situation it would make Lando nervous. As it stands, it only serves to wipe the smirk off of Beagood's face. Lando raises a hand, connecting with Chewbacca's arm as he turns back to Beagood.

"I do have an eye for the finer things. That one, though? He's a bit rough for me," Lando says as Beagood narrows his eyes. Lando shrugs carelessly, tossing a few credits into the pile, knowing how it'll rile Beagood up. Beagood considers himself the best owner of pleasure houses this side of the galaxy - and it would be true if all the pleasure houses this side of the galaxy didn't hate Lawdon Beagood. It took only a few credits to smooth Han's entry to the ranks of servers for the night of the game. And only a few more to let Lando and Han know that the surest way to catch Beagood's attention.

"You might prefer the finer things, but I don't mind a bit of trash," Beagood says, laughing. Lando grits his teeth and Chewbacca's growl rises as Beagood looks over his cards. Lando tosses his drink back, accepting another tersely. Nearby, Han's laugh carries as Lando catches a glimpse of the way he trails his fingers over a patron's wrist (at least, Lando thinks it may be a wrist). Beagood raises his drink, snapping his fingers sharply as he points at Han.

"You," he says, "over here. Now."

Chewbacca presses against Lando, tension running through his frame as Lando hisses for him to stop. Chewbacca's growl gives Lando the distinct pleasure of watching fear flash across Beagood's face before he sneers.

"Can you control that beast, Calrissian?"

"He takes care of himself just fine," Lando says mildly. Chewbacca growls, louder this time, and Lando hides his amusement in taking a sip of his drink. Looking at his cards and betting carelessly, Beagood huffs in annoyance, snapping his fingers again impatiently.

"I won't do it a third time," he threatens as Han looks over. Defiance shines in his eyes for only a moment as he straightens. Han's walk isn't what one would call graceful; instead, it is purposeful. He stalks over, smiling warmly, and the glimmer oil covering his chest and stomach glistens as he brushes past Lando.

The scent of the oil is bright, cutting through the thick musk of the various perfumes and pheromones. Lando will never admit that he wants to press his hands to those sharp hip bones; watching the skin pink under the pressure. Lando wants to ruin him in a far different way than he wants to ruin Beagood. It shouldn't be attractive - the costume and the oil. It verges on the ridiculous, but it's as though Han's own innate ridiculousness lends credibility to this scam. Chewbacca huffs a bark of amusement, stifled, as Han tosses his hair back. He winks at Lando and Chewbacca before he stands beside Beagood.

Beagood grins nastily, under the impression that his own natural charm called Han over.

"Hello, sirs," Han says in a cultured voice that took the better part of a galactic month to perfect. It's a good mimicry of Qi'ra's accent and her bearing. Lando spares a thought for her before he tosses a credit into the pot for a hand of cards that he can't quite recall.

Han settles himself down onto the arm of Beagood's chair, hip and thigh pressing against Beagood's arm. It gains him an arched eyebrow even as Beagood grazes the backs of his fingers against Han's side. Han shifts into it invitingly.

Lando doesn't enjoy jealousy as Han smirks and Lando can't restrain his eye-roll. Chewbacca growls when Beagood's hand grips Han's thigh for a moment.

"So what were you two looking for?" Han simpers, laying it on as thick as his fake accent.

"My friend," Beagood says, "was admiring your form." He leers at Han, fingertips drifting underneath the waistband of the sheer pants. Han shifts, a momentary grimace crossing his face that Beagood doesn't notice.

Lando watches for a few moments, seeing Han slip his fingers into Beagood's pocket. Han presses himself closer, humming as Beagood slides a hand across Han's stomach. Lando holds his breath for a moment. Beagood isn't paying attention to the fingers that search through his pocket. Han wriggles closer, draping himself over Beagood's side from the arm of the chair. Lando can't blame Beagood for the distraction.

But he can bet against him. Lando tosses a large bet into the pot, grabbing Beagood's attention as Han quickly scoots the safe key into his palm. If Beagood notices, he doesn't say anything. Han meets Lando's eyes, winking as he passes his hand over the back to one of the other servers (secured with a few extra credits and the promise of a front row seat for the ruination of Lawdon Beagood) and tangles his hand in Beagood's hair.

"If I had known you'd be so easily distracted by a pretty face, I would have called him over earlier," Lando says slyly, leaning back to drape himself over his own chair. Chewbacca shifts behind him, fur brushing Lando's arm. Beagood scowls, focusing on his cards for a moment.

He bets carelessly and Lando can't help but watch as Han slides closer, almost sitting fully in Beagood's lap. Beagood leers, proprietary as anything as he pulls him over the armrest. Han plays off his shock with a laugh that sounds strained to Lando's ears and Lando knows this is the critical moment that the con could go south.

Chewbacca rumbles behind Lando, a low growl that Beagood doesn't even notice. It's the agreed-upon signal that Chewbacca has the key. Lando looks back up in time to see Han roll his eyes as Beagood slides his hand along Han's hip.

Beagood smirks then, noting that Lando is watching.

"If I had known that you'd be so jealous, I'd have had him here at the start." Beagood maintains eye-contact as he flicks the shirt away from Han. Han's face flashes in discomfort. Lando can see when he steadies himself, leaning back into it and letting his shirt fall around his lower arms casually. Beagood watches Lando and Lando sighs, as though he's bored, and bets low. He fiddles with his cards, listening to Chewbacca's bored grumbles.

Beagood watches him, pushing his entire pile in with a slimy smile, hand curled possessively around Han's hip. Lando can't help the blip of memory of curling his own hands around Han's thighs.

He looks over the pot, brimming with possibility, and to his own cards. They're boosted by the causal addition of an array up the sleeve that takes his hand from good to great. Chewbacca, looming, rumbles menacingly in Shryriiwook. Chewbacca knows his role and plays it well. Lando pretends like Chewbacca hasn't just made a comment about how often he and Han have had to do laundry in the last month.

The point is that it sounds intimidating.

Han makes as though he's startled, shifting to move away from Beagood. It's a good plan; it seems to be a natural reaction to an angry Wookie. Beagood drags Han back down while Lando makes a show of calming Chewbacca down. Han has, admittedly, gotten better at pretending to be someone else.

"Oh my," Lando says, hand to his chest, "I had no idea that my companion would startle yours so badly."

Chewbacca mumbles something that sounds apologetic, shifting back into the shadows briefly. Han places his hand on Beagood's chest, whispering something in his ear that holds his attention long enough.

"Don't mind him," Beagood says, waving his hand, "Let's finish this game so I can get to better things."

"I'm hurt," Lando says, sardonically. He watches Beagood place his hand down and restrains himself from smirking.

Beagood's hand is a good one, to be fair, but Lando's is better.

There's a certain satisfaction in knowing that not only are you better than your opponent but that your opponent didn't notice Chewbacca using a switch to change the suits two turns ago.

Losing, it turns out, is not a good look for Beagood.

* * *

* * *

 

They cash out of the casino, ignoring all the men who drift their way. Lando thinks that it's lucky that he's got people on the inside. Beagood isn't a good loser in any stretch of the imagination - even with the distraction of a half-naked, oiled Han, it had been a close call.

Glossen takes over their cash out, keeping some in loose credits and adding the rest to a credit chip as Lando keeps up an easy, light conversation with Chewbacca. Two more men drift over, watching them far too intently. Chewbacca whines softly as Glossen's eyes move from one side of the room to the other.

She has her own decided upon signals as she slips him and Chewbacca into the service hallway with a press of a button. Lando winks at one of the other servers, tipping him a credit as they slip out of the main room. Glossen tosses her hair over her shoulder, shutting the door firmly as she picks up a bag nearby, pulling a bundle of cloth out.

"Down to the left and take the fourth door on the right," she says softly. She presses server whites into his hands as Chewbacca chortles, patting her on the arm. "What's going to happen to us?" she asks, looking Lando over appraisingly as he jams his legs into the pants. The shirt gets pulled on in the same fashion as he catches her eyes.

 

Lando huffs, winking to watch her flush darker green, "I'm cleaning him out, gorgeous. It's what we agreed on," he says

"I mean, what will happen to us when we don't have jobs, you -" she breaks off into her native language that has Chewbacca barking a laugh and shoving at Lando.

"My dear, I would never leave you without employment for long," he says, passing her a commlink chip with the logo of his ship pressed into it. He meets her eyes, hanging onto her hand for a moment too long.

"In a few days, when word of Beagood's," he pauses, "situation reaches the corners of this galaxy, use this. It'll work in any standard commlink. A woman will contact you and she'll have an offer for him. Comes with employment for all you lovely people."

Outside the door, there's an argument happening and timing is now more important than ever.

"If it doesn't," Glossen says, touching his face lightly, "I will hunt you down. Clear?"

"Crystal, darling. Now, I'm afraid my furry friend and I must be off," Lando says as the alarms start to blare through the casino. He looks at the loaded credit chip of his winnings and back to Chewbacca. They exchange a series of shrugs before he hands it over to her.

"For you and yours," he says, adjusting the server's hat as she squeezes his hand . He and Chewbacca start on their way down the hall, darting through the door Glossen had marked with a small tab that lets him through.

Chewbacca grumbles to him as they collect trays on their way, acting the part of any other harried servers. Lando exchanges a quick grimace with another server, pushing past as Chewbacca growls at the people pressing against him. People cringe away, not wanting to be in the path of an angry Wookie and Lando can't say he blames them.

They abandon the trays quickly as the shipyard comes into view. Chewbacca starts fussing about giving away winnings and being careless as Lando sighs.

"Yes, alright, I didn't have to give it to her. But it was easier to keep an ally here than to make an enemy," Lando says as they walk onto the ship. It's named 'Merchant's Harmony II' for the job and garishly decorated, all reds and oranges but a good loan from an amused Maz. Chewbacca snorts, starting the engines of the ship as they wait for Han to make his way to the rendezvous point.

The plan had been for Han to clean out Beagood's safe, taking what he could and stealing a skiff for the rest, if necessary. Lando doesn't know how Han was planning on dealing with Beagood or how he would get a skiff, but Lando has to trust Han. Lando turns to say something to Chewbacca when the alarms around the shipyard go off.

"Well, this just got interesting," Lando says as Chewbacca growls in annoyance. He shuts the open loading door, pulling them free of the mag-lock with a flick. The goal is to leave before the planet's security shuts down all departures. It's delicate timing. 

Lando keeps an eye out for Han as Chewbacca pilots. They're edging close to the exit checkpoint of the planet; the rendezvous is ticking by as Lando huffs. He is aware of the timing of this job in a way that he hasn't been in a long time (since he was hauling unstable coaxium, if he had to guess).

Chewbacca worries to himself and staring at the inky sky for Han, Lando slips into desperate hope.

He doesn't like being desperate.

Han is late and that wouldn't usually be noteworthy. Except for when he's carrying the biggest score that either of them have had in years. It then becomes noteworthy. Or a problem. Lando isn't sure which one. He scans the screens in front of him and when he sees it, he feels his heart drop to his stomach.

Streaming towards him is a skiff. A skiff that has one person on it. A person that Lando is sure is an absolute idiot.

Lando curses, jumping from his seat and startling Chewbacca as he slams the bay door open. He opens it enough to allow Han to throw the score in and clear the door himself. As it is, he can hear the rip of synth-silk as the door closes to Han's outraged complaining.

They have only moments to hide the contents of Beagood's safe; the contents of ruination. They fit quite neatly into the waste compactor, however.

"You had better have an idea for this, Han," Lando says sharply as Han pulls on a hastily stashed coverall. It covers the worst of the synth-silk and the glimmer oil that now just looks greasy in the harsh light of the ship.

"Sure do," Han says breathlessly, grabbing the face-paint nearby. He waves off Lando's help, frantically wiping it across the jumpsuit and into his hair. It's only been the work of a few moments when Chewbacca yells in anger from the front and an explosion nearby rocks the ship.

"When PlanSec boards, play up the whole," Han pauses, waving a hand at Lando, "you thing."

"Me thing?" he asks, eyebrows shooting up.

"Smug. The whole, 'I'm a better gambler than you' schtick."

"Because I am," Lando says, warming to it as Han rolls his eyes. Chewbacca yells something about flirting while on a deadline and for a moment it's like the first time Han was on the Falcon. It reminds him of Ell-Three.

"I'll be the repair guy," Han says, opening the lower panel so it looks like he only came up from below at the explosion.

Lando hates to give it to him. He hates admitting that Han is right, but this is what Han excels in. He flies by the seat of his pants better than anyone Lando knows. If they can get through this checkpoint then Lando will consider swallowing some of his pride and admitting this to Han.

Maybe.

"Vessel: Merchant's Harmony II. Please dock at the checkpoint and prepare for boarding."

Lando takes a deep breath, a charming smile sliding onto his face.

"Of course. Docking now," Lando responds. He finds himself hoping, feeling dangerously close to praying. It isn't much, but a situation like this?

It's worth a little hope.

* * *

 

"That went well, I thought!" Han says brightly, hours after the most stressful checkpoint of Lando's life. Lando has been unable to bring himself to comment on it as he watches Han clean up.

"Han, you nearly got us arrested."

"Hey, I got us out," Han says, pointing at Lando. Lando and Chewbacca growl in unison as Han holds his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying!"

"You're just lucky that your harebrained scheme at the end was convincing enough," Lando says finally. He collapses into the chair that is ostensibly meant for two, but for now will hold one very exhausted man.

"Look, the skiff was an accident, but it was a good cover. Your friend Glossen helped," Han says, scrubbing at the glimmer oil with a grimace. Lando knows that this particular type of oil will only come off with a certain detergent. A certain detergent that only Lando has. He also knows that Han has no idea.

It's petty, sure, but Lando's feeling awfully petty right now.

"Glossen's a lovely lady."

"Yeah, good job giving away all of your winnings," Han scoffs as Lando rolls his eyes. “And what was with drawing out that sabacc game, anyways?”

"Solo, if all you're going to do is critique my decisions, you might want to try it without glimmer oil all over your face," Lando says. He saunters back to the Captain's quarters, leaving Han frantically trying to scrub his face clean.

It's only a little satisfying.

(Lando lets Han fight with the glimmer oil for an hour before he slides into the refresher. It’s a hands-on job but Lando is always happy to help.)

**Author's Note:**

> Han poses as a server for the heist/con in the casino. During this con, the character, Beagood, make a few advances on Han's person. It is non-explicit and is in no way condoned by any characters in the text.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm always willing to chat over on Tumblr: [MayQueen517](https://mayqueen517.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
